


Hands-On Learning

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Communication, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This close, she can smell him- sweat and come andBarry, and her heart thrums in her chest.“Ready?” she asks, and he gives her a lopsided smile.“Ready.”





	Hands-On Learning

**Author's Note:**

> A short sequel to [show me (how you like it).](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11454129)
> 
> Note: There's a brief moment where gender dysphoria comes into play, but it's pretty much just referenced once and that's it. Still, better safe than sorry, so here's your warning.

“Do you remember what you said? About wanting a… uh, a hands-on lesson vis-à-vis me and my body?”

Lup raises an eyebrow at her boyfriend, lying under the covers of their bed in a t-shirt and boxers. She’s sitting up, reading a book she found on the planet they’re on about ancient uses of arcana. It’s interesting, but a little dry, and Barry is a welcome distraction.

“Hm? Yeah, I remember saying something like that. Why do you ask?” Barry can see her eyes just _twinkling_ as she teases him and it makes his heart skip a beat. He takes a breath before he answers,

“Because I’d really like it if you touched me.”

Lup is a little struck by his forwardness, he thinks, because she just sits there gaping at him for a second before a smile spreads across her face and she leans down like she’s going to kiss him.

“Nice. ‘Cause I’d really like to touch you.” And she does kiss him, and he kisses her back, and he’s sitting up as she’s leaning down and their teeth bump together more than once but it doesn’t even matter. Where they settle is both of them on their sides, kissing as Lup runs one hand up and down Barry’s arm and cups his cheek with the other. His hands mirror hers, and for a while that’s how they stay.

Chaste kisses turn into Barry sucking Lup’s bottom lip between his teeth, grazing them against it slowly before releasing it, and his hand on her arm feels goosebumps. Then she runs her tongue over his lips, tracing their shape, until he opens his mouth to let her in. Her hand slides down his arm to his side, and her fingers find the hem of his shirt. She dips them just beneath it, and runs them teasingly over the skin right above the waist of his boxers. 

He giggles- _giggles!_ \- into her mouth, and she can’t help herself, she presses her fingers into the dip in his side between his ribs and his hip and he squirms away from her, laughing.

“Hey! You’re not taking this lesson seriously.”

“Sorry, hon, couldn’t resist. You’re just so ticklish,” and she digs her fingers into his side again, making him snort in surprise as he tries to move away again. Lup can’t help it, the snort sets her off and they’re both laughing, foreheads pressed together and hands still touching each other.

Their laughter trails off, and they spend a while just looking at each other until something snaps and Lup is kissing Barry and Barry is kissing Lup and they’re touching as much of each other as they can. Lup breaks off first, kissing the corner of Barry’s mouth and moving down to where his ear meets his jaw and down his neck. She wiggles her way down his body, and starts lifting up his shirt. She pushes it up over his stomach, but stops before she uncovers his chest.

“Can I touch your chest, babe?”

Barry closes his eyes and breathes out. “Not today, I don’t think, uh. Yeah. Not today.”

“Gotcha. Stomach it is.” And Lup is kissing his sternum and moving down, kissing his belly button, kissing the top of his dark trail of hair, kissing back up one of his sides and down the other. She bites gently at his hips, getting a noise that’s half-laugh, half-moan. Her kisses dip lower until she’s kissed her way across the skin just above his boxers. 

This close, she can smell him- sweat and come and _Barry_ , and her heart thrums in her chest. 

“Ready?” she asks, and he gives her a lopsided smile.

“Ready.”

He lifts his hips up, and she helps him pull his boxers off. They get thrown on the floor, somewhere, and Lup focuses all of her attention on her boyfriend.

He’s not as hard or as wet as he was when he first showed her how he got off, but they also haven’t done as much foreplay. Lup moves down so her chin is resting on Barry’s thigh. Every time she exhales, he can feel it, and it’s so fucking intimate his brain clouds up a little.

“Bar? You still with me?” Lup’s voice cuts through the fog, and he looks down at her.

“Mhm. I’m with you, Lup.” 

She gives him a smile, and rests a hand on his hip.

“You wanna start the lesson? I’m all ears.”

“C’mon, they’re not _that_ big.”

“Barold J. Bluejeans, I will kick your ass if you don’t stop making jokes and touch yourself right now.”

He laughs, even as he feels heat starting to build in the pit of his stomach. His fingers come down to rest just above his dick, and Lup watches closely. He rubs just above the base with two fingers, working in slow, small circles. Lup hears him sigh quietly, and licks her lips. He goes a little faster, and then stops.

“Lup? You wanna, uh… you wanna try?”

She lifts her head up and shifts so she’s sitting by his hip.

“Yeah, show me what you want me to do.”

“Here,” he says, and moves his hand so his cock is between his middle and ring fingers. Then he starts moving them, still going slow, and stops, looking at Lup. She realizes she’s biting her lip, and swallows as her hand takes the place of his.

“Just… take it between your fingers- ah, yeah,” he hums as she does what he showed her. She rubs slowly, and speeds up a little bit when she feels his hips twitch up towards her hand. He’s getting hard and she can _feel_ it, can feel him stiffening between her fingers, and her stomach clenches.

“Bar,” she says, voice just above a whisper, “I can feel you getting hard for me. Is this good for you?”

“Y-yeah,” he huffs, and turns his face away from her. “’s a little…. Ah, a little much, will you-“ 

His hand reaches down, comes to rest on top of hers, and she stops. Then he’s guiding her fingers back to the base of his cock, pressing his fingers into hers to show her how to rub him. Once she’s got it, he takes his hand away and arches up towards her.

“You’re so good, Bar, you’re so good, fuck…”

He has her just rubbing him for a while as he pushes up against her hand and lets out small moans. Then he exhales hard and says,

“Will you… will you put a finger in me, Lup, please, I want it so bad, I wanna feel you in me.”

Lup is definitely hard at this point, but she pushes aside her own arousal to crawl between Barry’s legs and lean over him. Her middle finger presses up against his hole, circling it, and the way it just _slides_ so smooth because he’s so _wet_ leaves her breathless.

“Please,” he whines, and she presses into him. He’s tight, and so soft, velvety around her finger and just soaking wet. She pulls it out a bit and thrusts it back in, and he makes a soft noise. She keeps doing it until he grabs her wrist.

“Curl your finger,” he says, and then his hand is covering hers and he’s slipping a finger into himself as well and it’s crowded with their wrists like that but he curls his finger up, making her curl hers, and the noise he makes is like music.

“Like that,” he whispers, sounding absolutely wrecked, and takes his hand away. Lup tries it, curls her finger and presses against a soft, spongy spot and Barry _sobs_ -

She does it again and again, slowly going faster as Barry starts rocking his hips down onto her finger.

“Another,” he says, and she doesn’t hesitate, slipping a second finger in and picking up the pace. Her other hand is resting on his thigh and she’s not even thinking about it, focused on fucking him like this, on letting him ride her fingers. He’s got his cock between his fingers again and he’s stroking it and letting out little, broken sobs and whines and just as Lup thinks her wrist is getting sore, he’s coming, squeezing her fingers, hips thrusting erratically as he gasps and keeps jerking himself off. Lup keeps fingering him, too, and his hips are off the bed, pressing into her fingers for what feels like forever. 

Then he’s collapsing bonelessly onto the bed and Lup curls her fingers one last time, just to see him twitch, before pulling them out and putting them in her mouth. He tastes musky and salty and a little sour, and it’s amazing.

"Lup," he says, breathless, "Lup, holy shit. I came."

Lup looks and he's got tears in his eyes but he's smiling.

"You did, baby. And fuck, it was hot. You're so hot and I love you so much."

She kisses him, and he can taste himself faintly on her lips. He kisses her back, and he can't stop smiling. Lup kisses the tears out of the corners of his eyes and rests her forehead on his.

“You taste so good, Bar, gods, I can’t wait to eat you out again.”

He closes his eyes, blushing, and mumbles, “Me neither.”

Lup scoots back so she can look at him. Seeing Barry spread-eagled and spent, glistening with come between his thighs and cock still hard, Lup feels herself throb. She pulls her shorts down just enough to free her clit, and uses her thumb to gather some of the wetness beading at the head before stroking herself slowly. Her eyes move over Barry’s body, taking in every detail as she jerks herself off. His swollen, pink lips, the blush on his face and ears, the dark hair between his legs and on his thighs, the way that hair is slicked down from his come, the little wet spot on the bedsheets under his ass. 

Her hand makes a wet noise and Barry opens his eyes and sits up.

“No, no, let me, I mean- Please?” 

“Yeah,” Lup says, because she can’t think of any bigger words at the moment. Then Barry’s coming to his knees and bending down and- fuck- _taking her in his mouth, shit_ -

“Barry,” she gasps, and weaves her fingers into his hair. He hums around her- right now he’s just got the tip of her between his lips, and he’s licking right under the head of her clit. It’s heavenly, with his mouth almost as warm as his hole, and Lup wonders briefly how that would feel, fucking him like that, though she knows it probably won’t happen.

But he drags his tongue down the length of her and her hips jerk forward. Then he’s bobbing on her a little bit, and she strokes herself, near the base of her clit where he can’t quite reach. Barry doesn’t have a lot of finesse, but what he lacks in technique he makes up for in sheer enthusiasm, and it’s not long before he’s humming around her and she comes messily in and on his mouth. There’s still a string of spit between his mouth and the head of her clit, and _fuck_ if that’s not the hottest sight. 

Barry licks his lips, swallows, and wipes the rest of the mess off with the sleeve of his shirt. Lup leans down as she tilts his head up and kisses him, his lips slick and wet on hers, and he tastes salty, tastes like her.

“Barry,” she gasps between kisses, “Barry, I love you,” and he grins lazily into their next kiss.

“Love you too,” he says, and gently guides her so they’re lying down. They keep kissing, lips and tongues moving slower and slower as they slip further into their post-orgasm haze. Barry presses a final, sleepy kiss to the corner of Lup’s mouth, and then he’s fast asleep. Lup kisses his forehead, and smiles at the warm, fluttery feeling in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love getting comments, and hearing from you legitimately inspires me to keep writing. And I love writing these goddamn gushy nerds in love.


End file.
